RPM: The Next Generation
by J.T.Raschen
Summary: Venjix has returned, but in order save the world the rangers had to sacrifice themselves. However, years later he comes; and, it is up to the ranger kids to save the day.


**A/N: Hey, I know that my first attempt at publishing a story didn't go as well as I had hoped, but hopefully it won't with this one. It's basically about what would if Venjix came back and the all the rangers, except one, had died; and, it is up to their children to save the human race. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS.**

* * *

Chapter 1:THE BEGINNING OF AN END

Peace was brought back to the world when the Power Rangers defeated Venjix and was destroyed, or so they thought. The Rangers have now gone to live their own lives each doing different things to help people.

Two years have gone by and now each Ranger has found love and have gotten married. Some have even married each other, like Summer and Dillon for instance but they aren't the only ones, Flynn married Gemma, and even Ziggy to Dr.K. Scott and Gem, however, married two other women, Scott married a girl named Cathern while Gem got together with woman by the name Alexandra Lexington.

After two years of being married each family was living in Corinth City, and have had children of their own. Scott and Cat have given birth to a son named Edward Turman. Gemma and Flynn have gained an older son and a younger daughter, whom they have named Xander and Jessica McAllister, who were also one year apart. Gem and Alex gained a son whose name was Andrew Lexington. Now, Summer and Dillon on the other hand have, to everyone's surprise, gained twin daughters and their names were Serena and Skylar Landsdown. Finally, Ziggy and Dr.K got a boy, their son, and his name is Kevin Grover. Each of the Rangers' lives were filled with peace and joy and living happily with their families, until one night. They each have received a phone call from Dr.K telling them something terrible and of great importance.

* * *

That night Scott heard the phone ring, he left the dinner table and went to answer the phone "Hello?", he asked.

"_Scott, you and the other Rangers need to come to the lab. Now!_", Dr.K telling him in a trembling voice.

"Calm down, Doc.", Scott said to her, "What seems to be the problem?"

Dr.K was scared and said while shouting a bit, "Venjix, he's back!"

A placement of shock was upon Scott's face as he lowered the phone. He then suddenly shook it off and

brought the phone up to his ear before speaking, "A...Are you sure?"

"_YES_.", she said in a rush.

"How?", Scott asked wanting to know.

"_I'll explain everything once you and the others get here_.", Dr.K reassured him.

"OK, I'm on my way.", he said ending the conversation and hanged up the phone. With that he seed-walked

passed the dinner table telling his wife, Cathern, "I have to go!"

"Wait, what?", his wife wanting to know what was going on.

Scott let out a sigh before speaking, "Look, I'm needed, and I have to go."

"OK, just be careful, please?", Alex asked worried about her husband.

Putting his arms around her he softly said in her ear, " I will, I promise." After that, he let go of her and headed out to the "Garage".

Once the other rangers have heard the news, they left their homes and families to do their part to protect Corinth, except for Ziggy since he lived with his family at the "Garage". As for Flynn and Gemma, they dropped off Xander and Jessica with their aunt Alex and came with Gem. Summer and Dillon left the girls with Tenaya to watch over them. After they did that they as well left for the "Garage". Once everyone was there Dr.K started to explain how Venjix could have returned.

"Hello Rangers, welcome back.", Dr.K started to speak. "As you all know Venjix has returned and are now probably wondering how this could have happened. Well it all started..."

FLASHBACK:

Dr.K was going through the morphers to add any additional information for her archives on Project Ranger. She first did the silver, gold, black, green, yellow, and blue series mophers. When it came time for her to go through the series red morpher she noticed that something was off with it, but she didn't have any concern for it. When she plugged the morpher into her computer, it was then that it appeared. A red light showed up in the middle of the screen, "HA, HA, HA, Haaa!", Venjix laughed evilly.

"Venjix!", Dr.K said afraid. Just then Ziggy ran into the lab, for he heard her yell, towards Dr.K shouting, "K!", he then knelt next to her asking, "Are you alright?"

They first looked at each other and then a bright red light caught their attention, they looked back over to the computer screen. It was then that Venjix said, "Thank you, Doctor, for you have released me once again!" With that Venjix left the computer, out of the building, and out of the city on his way back to his palace. After that, Dr.K looked at her husband and said to him, "We have to get the other rangers over here now." Ziggy nodded in agreement and they went to call the other rangers. Dr.K also called the Colonel to let him know what has happened and he then raised the shields, for during this time period the last humans left on earth were still living in Corinth while surrounding cities were being rebuilt.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"So, with that I have asked you back to become series ranger operators once again, but I will not force you to do it if you don't want to, knowing that you each have families now.", Dr.K finished up. The other rangers looked at each other in silence before someone spoke and broke it, it was Ziggy. "You can count on me.", Ziggy started to say, "I don't care what you guys think of me, I am going to stand and fight for a world where my son can grow up safely in."

"No, Ziggy, in fact you're right. Count me in too.", Summer told him.

Dillon protested, "Summer, you can't, what about the girls?"

"Dillon, it won't matter if I'm here for them or not if they don't have a future at all, and I'm not going to let that happen.", she told her husband.

He let out a heavy sigh before he spoke, "Alright, if you're going then I'm coming too."

"And I as well.", Flynn told Dr.K.

"And I.", Gemma said, and so on until everyone agreed.

"Alright it's unanimous," Scott started to speak, "so what do we do now, Doctor?"

"You get your morphers back", she began to explain, "then we make a plan to storm Venjix's palace and end him

once and for all. On, but don't worry I made sure that there wasn't part in them first."

Scott smiled and then said, "Alright, looks the Power Rangers are back. Let get to work!"


End file.
